


Christmas Traditions

by kinky_kneazle



Series: Four's Company [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Foursome, Multi, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always Draco's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for giving me extra time! Love to kitty_fic for the beta.

It was always his fault. Hermione knew she shouldn't listen to him. Hell, she'd known that before she'd got into this relationship, and still every time he rubbed a thumb across her jaw and whispered in her ear that she was his for the night, she obeyed. Even when it turned out he didn't want to use her body for both their pleasure and instead wanted help in some scheme that would mean displeasure and punishment from their Masters. Well, one of their Masters; Harry was always more likely to send a quirky smile their way and settle back to watch the show.

The remembered pain of the last punishment was never enough to stop her going along with his crazy schemes, nor for him to give up on them. And there was always punishment, since Draco Malfoy wasn't actually all that cunning, especially not when up against that quintessential Slytherin, Severus Snape.

But Draco had those eyes and that voice and the calm mantle of command that melted her from the inside, so she was kneeling on the floor, peering under Severus' bed with her arse in the air.

"He'll have them warded, Draco," she said, her voice sounding loud as it echoed in the small space. "And you know you can't break his wards."

"I can," Draco said, his voice muffled through the mattress she was under as well as the cupboard he was searching. "I had Harry teach me some things."

"But not to put silencing and locking charms up while you invade my privacy, Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione jerked in surprise and cracked her head against the bottom of the bed. Her "ow" was echoed by Draco who had obviously done something similar. She stayed frozen under the bed in some weird 'deer in the headlights' thing, possibly hoping that Severus not see her or, even more unlikely, let it go.

"Kneel," came the command from the familiar voice and Hermione scrambled backwards until she could turn to crawl to her place as Severus' feet. She felt Draco's warmth beside her, but kept her eyes on the floor. He, of course, was speaking in strident defence of their actions. No. She listened a bit more carefully. He was blatantly lying about their actions.

"We were just looking for that paddle of yours, Severus. It's not our fault you don't put your belongings away properly."

"And why, pray tell, were you looking for my paddle?"

"I do like our pet with a pink bum," he said, and his hand carded through her curls. It felt very strange since he was kneeling beside her rather than standing above her as he normally did when he was in a Dominant mood. Still, even at his cheekiest, Draco wasn't going to disobey a direct order to kneel from Severus.

"So you were not, in fact, looking for your Christmas presents?"

Hermione felt the blush go straight to her cheeks and heard a snort from the direction of the door, telling her Harry had joined them. But Draco tried to brazen through.

"Of course not, Severus. I mean, Sir. We would never look for our Christmas presents early. I'm sure you haven't even bought them yet. Harry definitely hasn't; it's only the twentieth."

"Since all you're getting is a lump of coal," Harry said from the door, "it doesn't really matter that I left it this late."

"So what you're telling me, Mr Malfoy –" Severus paused and they could all hear Draco's audible gulp at the 'mister', a sure sign he was in real trouble. "Is that despite having conducted a fruitless search for your presents the last three years running, you have decided not to bother this year."

"Well, it's a Christmas tradition now."

Hermione's eyes flicked to the side and she saw Draco's face was graced with his most charming smile. She dared a look at her Master and saw his lips trying not to twitch.

"And is the beating you always get a tradition as well?"

"I certainly hope so!"

Harry finally lost control at that bit of impishness, his bark of laughter echoing around the room. Hermione let herself relax onto her heels, grinning up at the two men she served.

"And shall we beat you with candy canes?" Harry asked. "To keep with the theme?"

"Too sticky," Draco replied. "Stick with the normal cane."

"No. I think it should be this paddle I have apparently misplaced. Shall we go see whether it is hanging in its proper place?"

Severus stalked from the room, expecting Draco to follow. Draco scrambled along behind him, still on hands and knees.

"It was bad enough you following me into all my hare-brained schemes at school," Harry said looking down at her. "Now you follow his?"

"He always looks so sure that we'll manage it this time."

He pulled her to his feet and landed a sharp smack to her bum. "Don't think you'll get out of the punishment either, Pet," he said as he dragged her to the door.

She stepped into his arms and kissed him. "I certainly hope not, Sir. It's tradition."


End file.
